


He Hangs in Shades the Orange Bright

by Fairleigh



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Alien Biology, Anal Fingering, Body Worship, Cloaca, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Xeno from the Alien's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-24 10:54:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20906477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairleigh/pseuds/Fairleigh
Summary: He’d thought it all ridiculously extravagant and impractical at first, so different from the modest single orifice of the Chiss that it rated as almostobscene.





	He Hangs in Shades the Orange Bright

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Burning_Nightingale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burning_Nightingale/gifts).

He’d thought it all ridiculously extravagant and impractical at first, so different from the modest single orifice of the Chiss that it rated as almost _obscene_.

Chiss, male and female alike, possessed what was termed a “cloaca” in Basic, a posterior, forward-facing opening used for both excretion and reproduction. Copulation was achieved simply by touching two openings together — a kiss, elegant and neat. The comparatively complicated nature of human reproduction was precisely the sort of thing seemingly designed to offend Thrawn’s ordered sensibilities.

His initial reaction had, however, been merely a visceral response, not higher thinking but rather a base, pre-sentient ancestral instinct in the deepest part of the hindbrain which recoiled from anything new or strange. Thrawn soon realized that. And since he prided himself on being a member of a higher cognitive order of being, he was quick to overcome such undesirable animal impulses and taught himself to enjoy Eli’s alien genitalia.

For which Eli was, of course, exceedingly grateful.

According to Thrawn’s researches, the shape and size of the human penis varied considerably between individuals. He had only ever seen Eli’s firsthand, though as far as he could ascertain, it fell well within the normal ranges for his species in every regard. But Thrawn loved the exoticness anyway — how it grew in response to appropriate stimulation, engorged with blood until it was stiff, how the foreskin was mobile and exquisitely sensitive to stretching and stroking, how the glans was flushed a deep rose.

He loved the twinned gonads, too, hanging from the base of the shaft of the penis in their own bespoke sac, shifting, rising, and falling to the most minute changes in temperature. He loved cupping and massaging them with the palm of one hand as he worked the shaft of the penis with the other. He loved how the scrotum seemed to tighten and crinkle as Eli writhed, face contorting, and hissed a string of bitten-off expletives right before beginning to ejaculate.

Eli’s orgasms only lasted an average of 12.7 seconds, yet Thrawn never got tired of watching the complex interplay of his various physiological responses. He loved watching Eli’s semen spill, the patterns it made on his skin and its coarse covering of hair endlessly variable, the color, texture, volume, and even scent varying subtly as well each time. He even loved the involuntary pulsing of the perineum and the anal sphincter, and sometimes he pressed the tip of his forefinger inside just to feel the muscles contracting around it.

This was the closest a Chiss like Thrawn would ever come to penetrating a partner like Eli, and he loved how Eli seemed to welcome it as just another piece of their shared intimacy. He also found the act deliciously forbidden and unbearably exciting. Thrawn pressed his thighs closed, rocked his pelvis, and came himself, shuddering and sightless, delighting in the sensation of the globular packet of sperm being pushed out of his body.

“Do you want me to do you, too?” Eli asked after the euphoria had subsided somewhat and he could think clearly again. He reached out to Thrawn. “It always seems so one-sided, and I — ”

“That will not be necessary,” Thrawn interrupted, showing Eli the sperm packet before casually tossing it aside. “I’m already thoroughly satisfied.”

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from Andrew Marvell's poem, "[Bermudas](https://www.poetryfoundation.org/poems/44677/bermudas)."


End file.
